Genderbend Random Overnight
by ConfettiCat
Summary: This is a story in which the Dex Holders' genders are swapped randomly overnight. Warning: Genderbending,there might be some OOC,Kanto-Sinnoh Dex Holders. List of shippings are inside the actual story.Rated T for mild language. Chapter 7: Tomato Fever. Perfect season for harvesting them."Huh...so that's why your chest feels so..." "I'll seriously punch you." Read to see tomatoes.
1. Prologue of Craziness

Hey there! I'm ConfettiCat, aka Chris! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm really nervous about this! Oh yeah, by the way, here are the list of shippings included in the story:

SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, OriginalShipping(maybe), MangaQuestShipping, PreciousMetalShipping, FranticShipping, TenthShipping(I'm planning to, at least.), HaughtyShipping, CommonerShipping, and ClingyShipping(maybe). I think that's the name? Oh well, what I mean is Dia x Pearl. Plus, TenthShipping is Wally x Emerald, just in case you didn't know. There's a bunch of shippings, but I don't think it will be majorly romantic. Mostly it's just going to be hints of relationships here and there, though. So, sorry for rambling, and please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special. If I do, the manga would have been getting really bad sales right now.

* * *

Prologue of Craziness

Oh, hey there. I'm Mew. Recently, I've been very bored,but nobody seems to let me play around. So, I'm going to go and bug Arceus for a bit in hopes of getting some playtime for once.

" Hey Arceus." I called him as I entered his study.

" … "

" Hey, Arceus."

"…What, I'm busy." Arceus finally looked up.

" You know that I've been very bored recently, right? So, I was wondering, maybe you'll let me play around for a bit? Please?" I pleaded to him a bit.

" You know you can't, Mew. You can't just go around and mess with people and pokemon's lives just for fun."

" But I'm really bored!"

" A no is a no, Mew. Now please stop distracting me."

" Please, Arceus? Just this once, please? Pretty please?"

"I've said it already and I'm not going to say it again. You can't."

" But I'm really bored!" I started to enter my tantrum mode.

"…"

" Come on, Arceus! It'll just be for a short time, come on! Two weeks is good enough for me! I haven't played in months! Come on! What about ten days? One week? Please?!" I said rather loudly.

" … Oh alright, fine. One week it is. Make sure you don't cause too much trouble. Run along now, I need to get back to work." Arceus said, finally giving up.

" Really?! Yippieeeee! Thanks Arceus!" I yelled as I zoomed out of his study, heading outside.

"Finally, a chance to play around again! Now, what should I do? Hmm…Oh, that's right! I know a bunch of interesting people that I can mess around with! What should I do…I know! I think I'll just…swap their genders!" I exclaimed, thinking aloud as I zoomed off to find that bunch of interesting people and do as I've planned towards them. Tee hee, some of them will be having quite a surprise tomorrow morning! And the others too, until a week has ended! A week is a rather long time, don't you think? I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest while it lasts!

-Prologue End-

* * *

Soo, how was the story?I'm so sorry for the super-short prologue! I know it's crazy and stuff, but you guys DID read my warning, right? This fanfic is for people who like challenges. Or, it's just for people who like genderbending characters or super crazy, just like me. No offense guys, I'm not calling you crazy. So, I was hoping that you guys might be getting interested in this fanfiction of craziness, and might be kind enough to give a review. That would be a very powerful piece of moral support for me, so please don't forget to RnR! Thanks! Chris out!


	2. Discovery? !

Chris: Hey there! Chris is back with the first chapter of this fanfiction! And Mew's here too!

Mew: Hey! I've done my business yesterday night, and now I'm watching what happens to the people I've done this to!

Chris: And i'm watching with him! (reading this particularly weird fanfiction of mine, that is.)

Mew: So I get to do the disclaimer this time?

Chris: Yep. Please do it.

Mew: Okay! So, Chris doesn't own Pokemon Special. If she does, the manga would have been destroyed by now.

Chris: I know that. And sadly, it really would have been destroyed if I owned the story. Now that the disclaimer's done, please enjoy the story!

Mew: Enjoy!

* * *

Green's POV

"beep…beep…beep..."

"…Nnh…" I groaned as I woke up.

*Click!* I turned off the alarm clock and looked at the time. [05:00], it said.

"…I'm always really early, aren't I?" I said to myself.

Compared to the others, especially Red, I _am _really early at getting up. Red just usually slacks off until he feels like getting up, or so it seems. Nonetheless, I have to get ready and go tend the gym. So I grabbed my change of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Speaking of which, my body feels kind of weird…it feels kind of heavy today…

"It's probably just my imagination." I said.

…Wait, does my voice sound higher than usual? As I walked into the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. And a single thought immediately went through my mind.

_[My chest has expanded.]_

_"..._...?!"

My mind exploded in questions. I have no memory of this! Since when did my chest start expanding?! What the hell is this?! Why did this happen?! More importantly, how the hell did this happen?!

I felt as if I wanted to blurt those questions out right now, even though I knew that I wouldn't get an answer out of that. As a result, I just blankly froze in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It seems that my hair has grown a little longer. My body seems to have shrunk a little too.

"Judging from my appearance now, I guess I turned into a girl…"

I decided to just take a shower normally since quite a bit of time has passed…

"…wait, what was I thinking?! How on earth am I supposed to do that?! I just freaking turned into a girl, and I expect myself to just act normally?! What am I, crazy?!" I shouted in front of the mirror.

"Ugh…it feels like ages since I last felt myself panicking…" I sighed.

"Calm down Green, you're losing your calm composure. Don't lose your cool here." I said to myself.

"Now, just take a shower as you normally do…"

_One hour later…_

In the end, I had to slap myself in the face five times before I could even take off my clothes, and who knows how many more times I had to slap myself in the face so that I could _actually_ take a shower.

"That was tiring…"

Because my body didn't change all that much, I figured that my usual clothes would fit me just fine.

"So," I said,

"Should I go to the gym, or should I just stay at home?" I wondered.

Because I turned into a girl, it would be really freaky if someone saw me at the gym like this, but I can't just skip gym leader duties without a notice…

I was seriously reconsidering my options.

*ding-dong* Just as I was thinking, I heard the doorbell ring.

Uh-oh, this is bad…

*ding-dong* *ding-dong* The doorbell rang again once. Twice.

"Green? It's me, Blue. I wanted to visit you at the gym, but you weren't there. You're usually already there at this hour, and it got me worried, so I came to check on you. Are you there?"

Oh no. This is really bad. Why, out of all the times she could visit me in, did she have to visit me now?! And in the middle of the confusion I was in, I just realized something very bad.

_I had unlocked the front door before I went to take a shower!_

Oh god, this is getting worse by the minute.

"Oh, the door's unlocked? I'm coming in, okay?"

Oh god, no.

" Don't come in here!" I shouted to her.

Too late.

*Click!*

Oh crap.

"Green?" She said to me.

"….." I didn't say anything.

"Err…"

"…"

This is a really bad situation…

"Um…" She broke the silence.

"And, uh, you are?"

And I finally managed to say something to her.

"Blue, I can explain."

How the heck am I supposed to get out of this mess?!

* * *

Chris: So, it's done. How was it?

Green: ...Why did you do this to me?

Chris: Oh come on, Green. I'll tell you what, you're not alone in this.

Green: Then that's all the more people I have to pity.

Chris; Green, why are you being so mean to me?

Green: Depends, why are you doing _this _to me?

Blue: But i think this is actually quite interesting.

Chris: Yeah, Blue. We'll get to hear more from you next time, alright?

Blue: Yay, I get more screen time in the next chapter! (SPOILERS!)

Green: That's going to be annoying.

Blue: What did you just say, Green?!

Chris: Anyways, thanks for reading this and for going along with this crazy fanfiction of mine! Please RnR! Until next time! Chris out!


	3. You're Not Alone

Hey there guys! Chris is back! Sorry for not updating for the past five days. I have kind of decided to update this every two days. It might still be irregular, though. So, it went like this. On the day I was supposed to upload the new chapter, you know what I had for tomorrow? Art homework. Exactly. When I was doing so, ironically, who should have came around to bug me if it wasn't Mr. Two Hour Long Blackout In The Middle Of My Homework At Night. And so I finished my homework in the dark and fell asleep immediately afterwards. The next day I was busy preparing for the school scouts camp that my school was going to have the day after. the next day and today was the school scouts camp, and I got home around three hours ago. Done taking my shower, had a meal and stuff, and I rushed to the computer to edit this thing. So, I hope that you appreciate my work this time even though there might be some mistakes here and there. I'm so sorry for rambling, and here's the usual disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"…So, that's how it is." Green finished his explanation.

"Oh, so you actually turned into a girl?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happened. But I don't know how, or why, because when I woke up I was already like this." Green explained again.

"Yeah, I get the idea and all, but I haven't changed, so I'm curious…Let's check on the others to see if they've changed too." Blue suggested.

" I guess that's a good idea…"

"Then let's get ready. But first…" *rustle rustle*

"Hm?"

"Say cheese!"

*click!* *flash*

"Agh! Too bright! What was that for?!" Green exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho…for mementos, my dear. We need to commemorate this historical event that's happening today. Fufufu " Blue giggled.

"…"

"Now smile again!"

*click!*

Blue's POV

Hohoho… after taking a few more pictures and ignoring Green's complaints, we finally set off to check on Red. He should be in his house in Pallet Town, if he's not gotten up early for once. Speaking of which, I modified a pair of Green's clothes and made him wear it. And then I took several more pictures, even though he refused to wear it, and he _especially_ refused the picture part. But in the end I got what I wanted . Heheh, I wonder if I might be able to make some money out of these …Green looks really cute like this ! But he somewhat seems a bit more talkative than usual…in terms of complaining…maybe that's just normal for girls? Oh well, it isn't far from Virdian City to pallet Town, we're almost outside of Virdian City now.

_We'll visit Yellow after we get Red… _I thought to myself.

"Hey, we're almost there." Green pointed out.

"Okay." I said back to him.

We've arrived in Pallet Town.

Green's POV

Ugh…that pesky woman forced me to take pictures…that was really annoying…I don't really mind her modifying my clothes and having me wear them, but taking pictures…

"Oh, we're here." I said.

"I'll ring the doorbell then." She said.

*ding-dong*

…No answer…

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

…

"Uh, he's not answering…" I said sheepishly.

"He's probably still asleep, that guy…" I replied to her.

Ugh, that sloppy guy…when will he _ever_ wake up early…?

"…Is the door locked?" I asked.

"Wait, I'll check…"

*click!*

"It's not." She answered.

"Okay,then let's just go inside. He definitely wouldn't mind if it's just us." I said back to her.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

…So annoying…do I really have to answer this? But I did answer it, and I could feel myself smiling a little while doing so.

"Because I know that guy." I answered her question.

"Hm, so that's why…" She said quietly while smiling a little as well.

"Okay then, let's go !" She exclaimed.

Are all girls this noisy? Speaking of which, I don't know if it's that obvious or not, but I feel somewhat a bit more vocal than usual…It might just be me, though.

As we go into Red's house, I spotted his bedroom rather quickly.

"He's in there." I pointed out to Blue.

We walked into his bedroom, and we saw him sleeping.

"Ugh, this guy…still asleep as always, is he?" I sighed quietly.

…_Red, when will you ever change…?_

But something caught my attention.

"Hm, so that's it, huh?" I smirked.

"It looks like I'm not alone in this."

* * *

A/N:See, Green? I told you so! I told you that you wouldn't be alone in this!

* * *

Me : So, how was it?

Blue : I did get a longer screen time! Cheers!

Green : Sadly.

Blue: What did I hear you say, Green?

Green : Nothing.

Me : While those two are busy doing that, thanks for reading this chapter! Speaking of which, the school scouts camp was pretty fun. I enjoyed it, really. New chapters might be uploaded a bit more regularly after this, so please look forward to it. So, thanks again, and please RnR! Bye guys! Chris out!


	4. Even More People

Chris : Hey guys! Chris is back with another chapter of this fanfiction!

Green : ...JOY...

Chris : Hey, Green. No need to be that mean, you know?

Green : I'll do whatever I want.

Blue : Hey there! I'm back as well!

Chris : Yes, yes, let's all welcome Blue.

Blue : Thanks!

Chris : Speaking of which, I want to tell you guys a few things. One, even though the characters' genders have changed, I'm still going to address them with him or her, according to their original genders, so please don't be confused. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier. Two, This is a little bit of a spoiler, but I'm going to tell you guys how I've planned to genderbend the characters.

Genderbent:

1. Green (as you've already seen.)

2. Red (you've seen this too.)

3. Yellow (you're going to see a hint of this later.)

4. Silver (This is my main favorite!)

5. Emerald

6. Pearl

7. Diamond

And the rest are their normal genders until the next in-story day.

As you can see, the only girl who got genderbent was Yellow. This is relevant to the plot in the later bit of the story, but I'll tell you anyways. The girls usually have people aka their guardians around them, right? Crystal works for Professor Oak, Sapphire has her dad, or papa, whichever you prefer, and Platinum has a bunch of people in her mansion. And if Blue got genderbent, there would be less fun in my opinion. Yellow, to me, kind of lives alone in her house in Virdian City, near the forest areas, so she's safe for close supervision. Basically, i imagine them to be living in their homes and NOT adventuring, that's how it is. So, it's like that. I hope you guys don't mind. And, now that _that's _over with, Blue, can you please do the disclaimer?

Blue : Okay! Chris doesn't own Pokemon Special. Because if she did, the manga would already have an anime right now.

Chris : I really wish that could happen! So, please enjoy the story!

* * *

Third Person's POV

"…"

"…Red."

"…Oi, Red." Green called out.

"…Wake up." Green said, shaking the said person's shoulders.

"Red, wake up." Green was losing his, or currently her, patience.

But even though Green was losing his patience…

"Zzz…"

"Ugh, just wake up!" Green's patience was _really _running low.

"Nnh…Huh, wha?" Red opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh, _finally_, you're awake." Green said with a relieved sigh.

"Hnn…what time is it?" Red asked sleepily.

"It's nine AM, why?" Green replied after checking his watch.

"Unghh…then let me sleep some moreee~…" Red yawned and went back to sleep.

*Boom!*

Green exploded.

"I've had enough of this! When does he ever wake up?! Wake up already dammit!" Green has already reached his limit.

"Green, calm down! Don't lose it in another person's house!" Blue exclaimed, while desperately trying to calm Green down.

"Arghh, just wake up already you lazy jerk!" Green looked like he was ready to punch Red.

"No, don't!"

...

In the end, they waited for around an hour hanging around vacantly in Red's room, waiting for him to wake up.

Meanwhile, at Yellow's house…

"…Oof, I've really gotten up late this time…" Yellow yawned sleepily.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a bit…"

As she entered the bathroom, she glanced at the mirror for a bit.

"Huh? Since when was my hair this short?" She asked herself.

"Oh well. Let's just take a bath…" She said as she started to take off her clothes.

"Huh? Wait, wha?" She said confusedly, as she noticed that something was wrong.

" …!" *shocked*

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Yellow's scream echoed around in her house.

Back at Red's house…

"Seriously, when does this guy wake up?" Green said, after he calmed down a little.

"He does sleep for a long time, but whatever we do, let's NOT try to wake him up. Or else, you might lose your cool again." Blue advised.

After all, she _was_ the one who had the most trouble calming down the fuming Green.

"Whatever." Green replied.

"Nnh…" Red yawned.

"Oh, it seems like he's woken up." Blue said.

"Oh, it's ten AM, huh…" Red's voice trailed off.

"Okay then, let's start the day! Oh, hey there, Green, Blue!" Red said energetically to the two frozen-in-shock Dex Holders who currently share the same thought.

_[He's changed 180 degrees from a lazy bum into the cheery person he is now…]_

"How did you get in here?" Red asked, not really minding it.

"Lack of security?" Green answered in a questioning manner.

And then, he remembered something.

"Hey Red, do you feel any different today?" Green asked.

"Not really, why did you ask?" Red asked back.

"Nothing much, just go ahead and take a shower." Green said.

"Okay then." Red answered as he exited the room.

_A few minutes later…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Heh, so he's finally noticed." Green smiled.

* * *

Chris : How was it? Was it good?

Red : Even I don't know that I'm actually such a sleepyhead...

Chris : That's because that's somewhat how I imagine you to be at home!

Red : Really?

Chris: Yeah, really. I kind of like this chapter, to be honest. It's a really fun chapter! I like it the best when Green exploded out of anger!

Red : Yeah, that was actually rather funny!

Chris : I hope you guys all like this story as much as I do! Oh yeah, since this is the third chapter already, I want to reply to the reviews for this story!

from **me **(guest) (Prologue chapter):

Really? I personally think that this idea is really interesting as well! Thanks a lot! And I'm continuing this, of course! I don't plan on dropping this, since this is only the third chapter after all. And I really love this idea! I am a big fan of genderbends, that's why. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

from **smithyrob659** (Chapter 1):

You also think that this concept is interesting? This makes me so glad! I will update on a rather regular basis of two days, if everything goes smoothly. And I really love my choice of words for that part, too! It just seems like a better fit than the other words I could think of. I haven't even thought of changing it once, even before I posted that chapter or when I decided to post this chapter on . Really, I appreciate you review! Please keep on reading this story!

from **Pokesupefan0601** (Chapter 2):

I'm planning to genderbend the girls too, of course. Otherwise, the concept just isn't complete! Sorry if it's only going to be Yellow for now. But I promise, the other girls are going to be genderbent too! And I totally agree with that! Silver is also a character that I can picture as a girl! In fact, I really like genderbending Silver for some reason. He's just really cute like that. Thanks for your compliment! I will try my best to make this a good fanfiction! Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it very much!

I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, and please don't forget to RnR! Bye guys! Chris out!


	5. Different Forms of Shock

Chris : Hi there guys! Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope so. This _is_ my first fanfiction and I was kind of (and by kind of I mean REALLY) nervous when I posted the first chapter. But I was really glad to know that some people enjoyed reading this story and was kind enough to leave me a review and favorite/follow this story. So, thanks a lot, guys.

Blue : Okay, let's get this sappy stuff over with and continue with the story!

Chris : *clears throat* Right. Green, mind doing the disclaimer?

Green : Fine... Chris doesn't own Pokemon Special. If she does, I don't know what will happen to it but I'm sure it will be horrible.

Chris : Green, why are you so mean to me?! *cough* And now, please enjoy the story!

* * *

Green's POV

*tap tap tap…*

"Oh, it looks like he's coming back." I smirked.

I can't believe that he didn't notice anything until just now, but that's just what amuses me.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Blue asked me, giving me a funny look.

"Nothing much, it's just really amusing knowing that he's freaking out over something that he should have realized quite some time ago."

I admit it, I am a sadist.

*creak…*

"Oh, looks like he's here." I said.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodIturnedintoagirlohmygodohmygod WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!"

Heheh, I can feel my smirk getting wider…

"So, _now_ you realize it." I said rather sarcastically.

"Okay Red, just calm down, and go back and take a shower, okay? Just calm down a bit more, so that you won't faint in the bathroom." Blue said.

"Okay then…" Red replied with a sigh.

After a while of waiting, Red came back wearing the pajamas that he was wearing earlier. I wouldn't blame him though. He probably thought that his normal clothes wouldn't fit him now that he's shrunk.

"Here, Red. Just wear this. I modified a pair of your clothes while you were showering." Blue said as she handed Red a pair of clothes.

Ugh, that pesky girl is probably planning to take more pictures…

"Oh, thanks Blue!" Red answered with a cheery voice.

And this guy didn't even realize her intent?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier, but…" Blue paused her sentence.

Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this…

"You guys aren't wearing the proper _underwear_ for your current gender, right?" Blue finished her sentence.

*BAM!* She dropped the bomb.

Why?! Why did she have to bring that up now?! She just _had_ to bring it up, didn't she?!

"I guess we aren't…" Red said quietly.

"Well, I was only pointing that out. We'll get them if this continues to occur." Blue said again.

Wait, she was serious about it? Oh well, thank goodness she didn't make us buy them now.

_Don't you ever bring that up again._ I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'm finished changing. What now?" Red asked.

"We're going to visit Yellow." I answered.

"Well then, let's go!" Red exclaimed while grabbing his backpack.

Afterwards, we headed back to Virdian City.

Red's POV

So, we're headed to Yellow's house now. I wonder if the same thing happened to Yellow, too. Whether it did or didn't, I hope she doesn't think that I look _too_ weird now. My head is still filled with questions, though. Why did this happen? _How_ did this happen? Will we be back to normal anytime soon? I guess I'll find out sooner or later… We're almost in Virdian City now. Even though the situation is like this, everyone is strangely quiet…

Green's POV

We're finally at Yellow's house.

Then Blue rang the doorbell.

*ding-dong*

"…Who is it…?" A gloomy voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me, Blue, Green, and Red" Blue answered.

"…Oh, just come in, the door's open…" The gloomy voice said to us again.

I wonder what happened…

Blue opened the door slowly, only to reveal that the house was completely dark.

"Um, Yellow? Where are you?" Blue called out.

"…I'm over here…" Yellow's gloomy voice led us to a corner in the dark room.

"Yellow? Why are you there in the corner?" Blue asked.

Yellow turned her head around to face us. She looked like she had been crying all day, and she seemed like she was ready to burst out crying again.

"…I-I… I…" She stuttered.

"…turned into a boy?" Blue asked, finishing Yellow's sentence for her.

"…mm-hm…!" Yellow could only nod at this point, because tears were already welling up in her eyes. She looked like she was about to burst out crying in any second.

I then said quietly to myself,

"…She is going to be tough to comfort…"

* * *

Chris : Yellow's screen time starts here! *claps hands* What do you think about it, Yellow?

Yellow : It's kind of hard to imagine this happening, but this is actually very interesting.

Chris : Thanks for the compliment, Yellow! And now, I want to celebrate my first time getting more than one review on a single chapter! Hooray!

Yellow : Congratulations!

Chris : And here are the responses to the reviews I got on the last chapter!

from **smithyrob659**

Thank you for complimenting me on that! When I first read your review on that, I was like "Huh? Are two days really a short time frame to update in? Is it really that fast?" because I was pretty sure that some people update their fanfictions daily. But now that I've thought about it, I guess it _is_ kind of quick. So thanks again for that. Do you really think that this fanfiction is awesome? If so, I'll be really happy to know that! I've been wanting to make a genderbend fanfiction like this for a long time, and I _have_ liked genderbends for a long time as well, but what REALLY gave me the inspiration to make this fanfiction is the fanfiction by ClockworkHoenn titled 'The Day The Dex Holders Changed Genders". You should check it out. My fanfiction is kind of similar to it, but I have had the idea to make this fanfiction from a long time ago. Sorry for the rant, and thanks for the review!

from **Pokesupefan0601**

I know, right? That _is_ a whole new level that we're talking about. Red _is_ known for his level of density after all. But maybe he should have noticed it, even just a little? But then he won't be Red, cuz' he won't be dense anymore. Oh well. Thanks for your review!

There it is. My first time getting more than one review on a single chapter. I'm feeling really happy right now. Reviews are a big source of motivation for me to keep myself writing, so please don't forget to RnR! Thanks a lot, guys! Chris out!


	6. So Far No More

Chris is back! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. Had a busy day. But anyways, I'm here with another chapter of Genderbend Random Overnight! The Johto Trio appears here! ...Well, at least two of them. So, half of this chapter is from the Kanto Dex Holders' side, while the other half is from Johto. Well, that's it, please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon Special.

* * *

Green's POV

I sighed. Yellow took quite a while to calm down…

"So, this happened to you too, huh?" Red asked.

"…Uh-huh…" Yellow nodded.

"It's okay, Yellow, I mean look at both of us! This happened to the two of us and we're still the same as always!" Red said, trying to cheer her up while dragging me over to him and hugging me with an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't hug me." I said while shaking his arm off my shoulder.

"Aww, come on Green…" He said, trying to hug me again.

"Don't come any closer. You're invading my personal space." I said, backing off.

"…Hehe…ahaha! You're right, Red, you two _are_ the same as always!" Yellow said, finally laughing, as Red laughed along with her.

"Oh, you guys seem to be having fun."Blue said as she finished her sewing.

"Here, Yellow. I finished modifying your clothes for you." Blue said while handing Yellow her finished product.

"Thanks, Blue." Yellow said, while bowing out of gratitude.

"No, no, it's okay, Yellow." Blue said back to her.

"Then I'll go change right now." Yellow said as she headed to the bathroom.

"After Yellow's finished changing, why don't we go see the other regions' Dex Holders and see if this happened to them too?" Blue suggested.

_Does she have a double motive in this?_ I thought to myself.

"Okay then, we'll start with the Johto Dex Holders." Red said.

"Got it." I replied.

"I'm finished changing." Yellow said as she came back.

"Yellow, guys, let's prepare ourselves." Blue said.

"What for?" Yellow asked?

We're going to Johto." Blue announced.

Meanwhile, in New Bark Town, Johto…

Third Person's POV

"Hmm…ahh!" Gold yawned, jumping out of bed.

"Morning, everyone!" He greeted the pokemon in his room.

"Hey, I heard Chris is in Johto right now, I'll go visit her." Gold said to himself after grabbing his hat.

"Morning, Mom!" Gold greeted his mom.

"Good morning, Gold. Why are you already up?" His mom asked him.

"I want to go and visit my friends!" Gold answered her.

"Not without eating breakfast, you're not." Gold's mom said, dragging him towards the dining table.

"But mom…!" Gold whined, trying to struggle out of his mom's grip.

"You can't just go out and skip breakfast! You have to eat a proper meal before heading off to play, young man!" Gold's mom said, scolding him a bit.

Gold flinched a bit when he heard the words 'young man'. That means his mom was really serious about this.

"Oh, okay…" Gold reluctantly agrees to have breakfast before going.

"Now, don't look so disappointed, Gold. Look, I made your favorite Volcano Burgers for breakfast!" His mom said cheerily.

"Okay, mom." Gold said as he sat down on his chair and started eating.

_A few minutes later…_

"Well then, mom, I'm off!" Gold said, grabbing his backpack and his billiard cue.

"Be careful!" Gold's mom said as her son left the house.

"My, my, Gold is heading off early in the morning again…" She sighed softly to herself while smiling.

"Let's see, Chris, Crystal…" Gold muttered while browsing through the phone numbers on his Pokegear.

"Oh, here it is!" He exclaimed when he found it.

"Hi, Chris?"

["Oh, hello, Gold."]

"How are you? Are you in Johto right now?"

["I'm fine, and yes, I am in Johto right now. Cherrygrove City to be exact."]

"Great. Listen, why don't we meet up in Cherrygrove and then go to Silver's house? I want to meet up again after a while."

["Great, why not? Then, I'll be expecting you. Bye!"]

"Bye!"

*Click!* Gold closed his Pokegear.

"I wonder if she's changed, that Super Serious Gal…?" Gold said to himself as he headed towards Cherrygrove City.

Crystal's POV

_Hmm, I didn't exactly imagine Gold to be the one suggesting for us to meet up again…I guess I'll be happy to see them again… _I thought to myself.

Anyways, he should arrive anytime soon…

"Hey, Chris! Glad to see that you haven't changed much!" I heard Gold shout behind me.

"Hi Gold! Should we be going now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, let's go!" He said while both of us released our pokemon.

And then we set off to Silver's house.

_After quite a long way of traveling…_

"Hey, we're getting near Silver's house." I pointed out to Gold.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I wonder if he's home…" I said.

"Well, you'll get to find out soon!" Gold said.

"There it is!" We halted our pokemon to a stop.

"We're finally here!" Gold and I shouted together.

Here we are, at Silver's house!

* * *

Chris : How was it? The Johto Trio's first debut in this fanfic, I mean.

Gold : It wasn't half bad. It was missing my great action, though.

Chris : Your great action of perverse will be displayed here, don't worry.

Gold : WHAT?!

Crystal : I agree with Chris, though.

Chris : (Uh-oh, this is getting awkward! We both have the same nickname, after all!)

Crystal : What's wrong, Chris?

Chris : Umm, how should I address you from now on?

Crystal : Don't worry about that, just call me Crystal as always!

Chris : Okay then. Oh yeah, here are the replies to the review i got on the last chapter!

from **Pokesupefan0601** :

She really did, didn't she? And it seemed like it came out of nowhere :D

So that's it. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, as I always will be. Please don't forget to RnR! Chris out!


	7. Developments

Hi there! I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated for over a month! *begs for forgiveness* There were a bunch of things preventing me from updating this story, so sorry!

1st week and 2nd week: Couldn't use PC

3rd week: Exams

4th week: Homework.

5th week: Stuff happens at random and then I caught a cold. Joy.

This is already the sixth chapter ( not including prologue). Things are going pretty fast! I'm saying this even though this is only the sixth chapter... Still, it's an achievement.

So, here's a new chapter of Genderbend Random Overnight. As always, please enjoy and I don't own PokeSpe.

* * *

Yellow's POV

Uuu… I don't believe what actually happened…this is really frustrating! But anyways, we've reached Johto by now…

"Where are we right now?" I asked.

"We're currently headed towards Blackthorn City." Green answered me.

"Because, I _have_ to see Silver first!" Blue exclaimed.

"Okay, we get it, let's just continue already." Green said, looking rather annoyed.

But I really wonder what Red and Green think about this… Anyways,

"We're in Blackthorn City already, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Silver's house is near here." I heard Blue answer me.

"Ah, there it is!" She said excitedly.

Wait, I see some familiar figures over there…

"Ah, isn't that Gold and Chris?" Red asked.

"Oh, it's senior Red and pals! How are you guys?" Gold asked, seemingly not noticing what happened to Red, Green, and I, while Crystal just waved with a surprised expression behind him while mouthing "What happened?"

I mouthed back to her "We'll explain later" , and she nodded in an understanding manner.

"Are you here to visit Silver too? How long have you been here?" Blue asked them.

"Yeah, we've just arrived." Crystal answered.

"Hey Silver! We're here to visit you! The Kanto Dex Holder seniors are here too!" Gold said while ramming on the door.

"…" I couldn't hear Silver answer, though.

"Hey, Silver! Are you there?" Gold called out again.

"…" Silver didn't answer.

"That's odd… Silver, are you home?" Gold asked one more time.

"…Go away." This time I could hear Silver say something.

"Ehh? But we came all the way here just to visit you! Even Blue came here, all the way from Kanto! Sure you don't want to come out?" Gold said, looking rather disappointed.

"…Even so, just go away." Silver said.

This is weird. Even though I know Silver isn't a socialite, I didn't think of him as a shut in… I wonder what's wrong?

"Aww, come on Silver, why won't you come out?" This time Blue was the one who spoke.

"Sorry, Blue, but I just can't come out." Silver immediately answered her.

_Of course,_ I thought, _if it was Blue, Silver would definitely answer._

"Why not?' Blue kept at it, she was persistent.

"I just can't." Silver answered.

"Hmm…then…AH!" Gold exclaimed after thinking hard.

Hmm? What's he up to now?

"Listen, Silver. I'll set fire to your house if you don't come out." Gold said while calling out to Explotaro.

Oh my god! He's gonna do WHAT?!

"No, don't do that!" Silver shouted, unlocking the door.

"He he." Gold laughed, satisfied of his victory.

"Eh? Doesn't he have a water pokemon? Can't he just put out the fire?" Red asked, confused.

"Just think about it. He can't put out the fire from the inside if the fire is set from the outside." Green explained with a 'that's obvious' kind of look.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" Red mumbled as Silver finally came out of his house.

"There, I'm out. Satisfied?" Silver asked Gold.

"Very." Gold replied while grinning.

"But why didn't you want to come out in the first place?" This time it was Gold's turn to ask.

"…That's private." Silver answered softly.

"Tell me." Gold said, putting on a serious face.

"No." Silver replied with an equally serious face.

"Aww… come on, tell me!" Gold whined, shaking Silver's shoulders.

"I said NO!" Silver shouted at Gold.

"Oh, come on, te- WOAH!" Gold cried out as he fell on top of Silver.

"Oof, sorry there . . . !" Gold looked shocked as he realized that his hands were on Silver's chest, and it felt strangely awkward.

And awkward it was.

"…" Nobody said a word as we all gawked at the amazing scene that was displayed right in front of our eyes.

*slap!* Silver looked like he blushed a little as he slapped Gold.

Wait, what?

* * *

Well, how is it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Probably the last one. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for not updating for over a month. So, the replies to the reviews are here:

from **PokesupeFan0601** :

Here I present to you the next chapter! Silver really is pissed off, isn't he? Spoiler for the next chapter: PreciousMetalShipping. Silver will look like a boiled crab in the next chapter. Legitimate tomato.

from **Shiranai Atsune** :

I updated!... This HAS to make it on the headline news. The reaction of Silver is, apparently, going tsundere(ish) and the tomato fever. You won't see a moment that doesn't have Silver looking like a tomato (maybe).

I hope you guys are still looking forward to reading this story. My updates might be a bit slowed , because, SICKNESS. But I'll still be updating, I'm not planning to die anytime soon :) Especially because I have a holiday :D Yay for free time! Oh yeah, I want to ask you guys, what do you think about the idea of Silver wearing a dress? Tell me what you think about the idea! Oh yeah, and please review! I'll be very happy to see a review for this chapter!

So, thanks again! Chris out!


	8. Tomato Fever

Chris : Hi there! Sorry for not updating again... Did I mention to you that I hate homework? Haha, I hope at least a few people understand why this is the cause of not updating things...

Gold : Yeah right. I bet you were just lazy the entire time.

Chris : No I was not!

Gold : Of course you were!

Chris : Please ignore him everyone. I will have my revenge... Okay, so here is the seventh chapter. Enjoy! And the usual disclaimer... you already know that, right? Then go ahead and read!

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Oww…" Gold muttered as he felt pain stinging at his cheek.

"…" Silver whispered something barely audible.

"Huh? What did you say?" Gold asked, not moving from his position.

"Get off me." Silver said quietly, but firmly.

"Okay…hm? Your chest feels a bit weird…" Gold said.

"I said GET OFF!" Silver hissed, face as red as a tomato.

"Okay, okay... Sheesh, no need to get mad..." Gold sighed as he got himself up.

"About time." Silver huffed as he dusted his shirt.

"Um... Silver, is it just me or..." Blue started.

"Was the reason you didn't want to come out is because you turned into a girl?" Green continued for her.

"What?" Gold said, eyeing Silver. "Is that true?" He asked, facing Silver from a 5 cm distance.

Silver's face turned red once again, the color being slightly brighter than before.

"Get away from me first." Silver commanded, as the others looked at them with expressions brimming with curiosity.

"Okay." Gold obeyed as he backed off from Silver.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Silver answered curtly.

"Oh...so that's why your chest felt so..." Gold paused when he saw Silver's flaming fist.

"Do you want me to punch you?" Silver growled intimidatingly, making Gold and the others instantly shudder

"N-no..." Gold stuttered, seriously intimidated.

"Oof...that was scary...doesn't he get anymore docile?" Gold complained under his breath.

"I'll seriously punch you." Silver said, fist flaming again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't punch me with your flaming fist!" Gold backed away, scared.

"Seems like there's another good point to this after all! I got myself a cute, cute little sister!" Blue exclaimed happily, the other party mentioned not hearing what she said.

"Another? Then what's the other good point?" Red asked.

"It's a secret!"Blue answered mysteriously.

"...Pesky woman..." Green sighed quietly.

"Huh? Green, do _you_ know the other good point?" Red asked.

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to know." Green answered, patting his curious friend's shoulder, who simply answered with a simple "Okay."

"Still, they make a cute couple, don't they?" Blue said. In her mind, she had already started pairing her was-brother-now-sister and Gold together.

The others nodded, enjoying the warm atmosphere that they were feeling.

"The atmosphere feels so sweet! I think I'll give them a little push to kick it up another level! How about it?" Blue asked.

"Hm? That sounds interesting." Green smirked, "I guess I'll approve of it."

"Great! Then..." Blue plotted, walking a bit closer to the quarreling duo.

"Hmm... I guess I wouldn't mind leaving my _little sister_ in_ Gold's _hands." Blue said rather loudly.

*poof!* Silver's face flushed a bright red shade, and so did Gold's cheeks.

"Can I join in?" Crystal whispered to Blue.

"Of course!" Blue whispered back to her.

"After all, you two make a really sweet couple!" Crystal said, following Blue's example.

*POOF!* Silver's face and Gold's cheeks now had a bright scarlet hue.

"What?! You too, Super Serious Gal?!" Gold exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, even _super serious_ people like me want to have some fun once in a while too." Crystal retorted back calmly.

Silver looked like he was about to pass out from anemia as he blushed furiously with his face shifting from a bright scarlet to a crimson shade. Even with an expression like that, nobody knew what the heck exactly was he thinking at the time.

"Silver seems sensitive about these kinds of things, huh? It became really obvious after he's turned into a girl, right?" Red whispered to Green.

"I've taken note of that." Green whispered back while mentally adding; '_It just has to be THAT obvious if even Red notices.'_

"They do make an adorable pair, don't they?" Yellow whispered to the both of them as the five enjoyed the look on Gold and Silver's faces.

"Okay, play time's over." Blue said as both Gold and Silver's faces returned to their neutral shades.

"Silver, can I take your measurements so that I can modify your clothes?" Blue asked.

"Okay." Silver said quietly, walking over to Blue.

"Wait a minute." Blue examined Silver's face closely, making the redhead once again in so many times blush, but this time his cheeks are only tinted with a light pink.

"You do look adorable!" Blue proudly stated her opinion as she smiled again.

* * *

Chris : I have my revenge! *Laughs in front of Gold's face*

Silver : Why do I have to be dragged in this too?

Chris : Because I say so. That is all.

Crystal : Silver blushed a lot in this chapter doesn't he?

Chris : Yeah, he did... How many times was it? One... Two... Three... I lost count.

Gold : Silver was probably just swooning over my handsome figure.

Crystal : That is the overstatement of the year, Gold.

Gold : Why am I always abused here?!

Chris : Come on, don't tell me you can't take that kind of verbal abuse. If you can't, that's really sad... Anyways, these are the replies to the reviews I received:

from **Guest** :

I'm glad you think my story is cool. Thanks! And I have updated! :D

from **Dyrjdytjfukygyju **:

Thank you for correcting me, I've already fixed that. I'll surely do more of this fanfic, because I love it!

from **mtbookworm1999** :

Thank you for saying that! I'll try to add more content to the chapters if I can. Otherwise I'l do my best!

from **Pokesupefan0601** :

Thank you for being a regular reviewer! I appreciate this, really. Also PreciousMetalShipping FTW! I'm also anxious about the next chapter. I hope it will come out good.

So I only replied for several review for now, if I did more my author's note would be too long :P So thanks for reading as always! Also, Happy Easter! Please review... well, you can if you like I guess. Maybe I have to start to leave this for the readers to decide...

Anyways, bye! Chris out!


End file.
